Face Down
by BeautyInBlack
Summary: Ham hams are human. Sandy is in an abusive relationship with a guy Josh. When the truth slips out, she runs off and spat kidnaps her and sends her to a different place where she has a whole new life, looks and memory. It will be hard to get her back.
1. Face Down

Summary: The ham-hams are human and Sandy is in an abusive relationship with a guy named Josh. When Stan finally pulls the truth out of her, she runs away. But when Maxwell goes to comfort Sandy, Spat performs a little magic trick, sending her to the U.S. with a different name, different family, and different looks. Will Maxwell, Stan and the gang be able to save her? Does Spat have another trick up his sleeve? What will Josh do if he finds her? Max+Sandy and some other couples thrown in too.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hamtaro series or this song's (Face Down) lyrics which belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Face Down**

_(**They are going into their senior year in high school except for Cappy and Penelope who are going into their junior year.** I am going to put what everyone is wearing but is you want to go ahead and read the beginning of the story skim down past this little passage. I am doing this for people who like to know what the characters are wearing…_

_Sandy: **LATELY** black tight tee shirt, light blue jeans and black converse. Her eyes are green and her hair is light brown with blond streaks. She normally has it up in a ponytail and has a red bow wrapped around it._

_Stan: Dark green tee shirt with baggy blue jeans and Emerica skate shoes. His eyes are green and he has chin length light brown hair._

_Maxwell: Brown tee shirt and baggy dark blue jeans with grey vans. He has middle length dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes._

_Bijou: White shirt and dark blue mini skirt and she has blue eyes and blond almost white hair that is up in little pigtails with blue ribbons._

_Pashmina: Light pink shirt and jean skirt that stops right above her knees and light pink flip flops. She has gold hair that is straight to the middle of the back and has light brown eyes._

_Penelope: Yellow sundress and white sandals. She has Brown hair that stops right above her shoulders and has dark brown eyes._

_Pepper: Red tee shirt and dark blue jeans is brown boots. She has freckles on her cheeks and that dark brown hair in braided pigtails and has the same color eyes._

_Panda: White shirt with a black vest over it with black jeans and white sneakers. He has jet black hair and grey eyes._

_Cappy: Green Tee shirt and jean shorts that go past his knees and white sneakers. He has short blond hair and green eyes._

_Howdy: Red muscle shirt and brown jeans with brown sandals. He has short brown hair and eyes._

_Dexter: Grey suit like clothes with black dress shoes and a red bow tie. Green eyes and short grayish hair this is a comb over (not the prettiful emo boy type either, the nerdy annoying kind.)_

_Boss: Dirty white tee shirt with dirty jeans and brown shoes. Messy brown hair and dark brown eyes._

_Hamtaro: Red tee shirt and light blue jeans with black tennis shoes. His hair is red and he has green eyes._

_Oxnard: White long sleeve shirt with a grey vest and grey pants. He has blue eyes and grayish-black hair.) _

Nearly everyone is at the clubhouse hanging out. Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, and Pepper are talking, giggling and doing each other's hair and nails; Panda and Cappy are building a giant wood hat; Howdy and Dexter are arguing (as usual); Boss, Hamtaro, and Oxnard are watching a movie, and Maxwell is reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

-Maxwell's point of view-

'_I wonder where Stan and Sandy are… I don't know if Sandy will even come today.' _I thought, getting angry, '_she seems to be coming less and less ever since she got that new boyfriend, Josh. In fact, a lot of things have changed since he came along. Stan says she never eats and works herself to death with chores and studying, He also said she has been getting into a lot of trouble parting and getting drunk'_

**FLASH BACK**

Everyone except Stan and Sandy were at the clubhouse just doing nothing again. Things had gotten boring without the two twins coming up with crazy and fun things to do. Every body sat down around the TV to watch a movie when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Max?" it was Stan, "You and they girls come over right now."

"Stan, I know you like to flirt but ALL four girls? Isn't that a bit much?" I laughed

"This isn't funny, dude. I need you and the girls to come down right now. I can't handle her alone."

"Who?" Everyone in the clubhouse was looking at me.

"Sandy, dude."

"Sandy, what about Sandy?" I asked, clearly concerned. Everybody's eyes got big.

"Dude, I don't know what happened. She left after my mom did and the next thing I know, she's stumbling into the house drunk as shit! Max, you've gotta help, dude."

"I wanna talk to him!" Sandy yelled in the back ground. She grabbed the phone. "Maxy! Heyyyyyyy! How are ya!" She giggled.

"I'm good, Sandy. How about you? Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh, Maxy! You don't have to be so polite! Can you come over! **_Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeease!_**"

"Yeah, I'm coming over, Sandy."

"Oh! Maybe we can play seven minutes in heaven, huh Maxy?"

I blushed, "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you want. Just calm down until I get there, ok?"

"Ok, Maxy! I **_wuuuuuuuv_** you **_soooooooooooooo_** much!"

"Uh… I umm, I love you too, Sandy." The clubhouse was filled with Oooooo's.

"Ok, well, here's Stanly." she said in a sing song voice.

"So, dude. Are you coming?" Stan asked, annoyed she called him Stanly.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." We hung up and I got my stuff together. "Come on Girls, we got to go over to Stan and Sandy's place."

"How come?" Bijou asked

"I'll explain on the way. Hurry up!" In two minutes flat, they were at the house. They knocked on the door and a giant crash came from the other side.

"I'll get it!" Sandy sang. A scream came from Stan as she opened the door. "Hey girls." She looked over at me. "Hey Sexy. Come on in." We walked inside and shut the door. "Stanly!" Sandy sang again, "they are heeeeeeeeeere!" She giggled at she fell on the couch.

"Hey. Make yourself at home." Stan said as he walked into the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Bijou asked.

"I hope s- I mean, umm… no. She is just so fucking drunk that she can't get up." He looked down at her.

"Heeeeey! I most certainly am **NOT** drunk!" She claimed as stumbled to stand up. "See? I'm perfectly sober." She giggled before she collapsed on the floor.

**END FLASH BACK**

As if on cue, Stan and Sandy came barging through the club house door.

"**Just leave me _alone_, Stanly!" **Sandy screamed at her twin brother, eyes full of anger.

"**Sandy! I'm your _brother_! Just tell me where the bruises and cuts came from!"** He yelled back. He grabbed her arm. She pulled it back and slapped him in the face. Everyone stared, jaws at the floor. Sandy had always been so calm, this behavior was not normal for her. She started crying.

"**Fine! You want to see them!" **She pulled up her sleeves. **"See! Are you like, happy now, Stanly! Huh!" **Everyone gasped. All over her arms were bright red cuts and purple spots.

"Sandy…" He trailed off, "**_He_ did this to you, didn't he!**"

'_Oh my God… That jack ass did this to her…' I thought._

"Just leave me alone, Stan…" She said in barely a whisper before she turned around and left.

(-Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. -)

Everybody was in shock as she left. About 10 minutes later everyone finally got a reaction. The girls started crying, the boys arguing over what they should do but Stan and Maxwell were both silent.

'_I'll kill him! I will fucking **kill** him for what he has done to her! Poor Sandy… God, I love her…I wonder if she's ok right now… Maybe I should go check up on her… What if she wants space?... But what if **he** is with her!... _sigh_ I don't know what to do…'_

(-Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. -)

-Sandy's point of view-

'_Oh my God. I can't believe I like, just told them. He would kill me if he found out that I told'_

I walked silently to my house.

"Hey Mo…" I saw a note on the table. I walked over and read what it said.

"_Stanly and Sandy, _

_I am going to be gone for the night and want a few things done while I am gone. I want you, Stan, to clean your room, it's a disaster. Then you may go out again. Sandy, I want you to cook dinner for the two of you and then clean the rest of the house. This is punishment for your grades being too low. Once you do all of this and study, you may go out too. Got it? Good._

_I don't know when I will be back so don't wait up for me,_

_-Mom"_

'_Great. Well, I like, better get to work.'_

About 3 hours later, she completed cleaning and studying so she headed down stairs to fix dinner.

'_I shouldn't even have to like, do this. He can fend for himself. He certainly was grown up enough to like, command me to do things I don't want to do. He can certainly make a PBJ.'_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming!" I ran to the door and unlocked it. Standing before me wasn't the someone I was hoping to see.

"Hey, Babe." A tall boy with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail and almost black eyes walked in past me, "So,…" He started, "I heard you went to the clubhouse today."

"Yes. I did."

"Didn't I say I didn't want you there?"

"Yes, but my brother wanted me to like, go with him."

"So! **_I_** didn't want you to! Who has more authority here? Me or him?"

"You."

"Exactly! You aren't going there anymore!"

"But my fr-"

He slapped me in the face. "**Don't you EVER talk back to me!"** he boomed.

I nodded as I held my face.

"Good." He said as he opened the door. "Oh yeah," He turned to me, "See you tomorrow. Love ya, Babe." And with that he left. I just leaned up against the kitchen wall and sobbed. I didn't want to go through this anymore.

(-A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture-)

-Maxwell's point of view-

I stormed out of the clubhouse, livid.

'_I'm going to find that jackass and give him a taste of his own medicine!'_

Finally I came across Josh walking down the road Sandy's house was on.

"**Hey!"** I yelled at him. I briskly walked towards him. "**What the hell have you been doing to her!"**

He put his hands up. "Whoa, dude. What are you talking abou-… Oh,…" He laughed, "That…" He laughed some more. This just encouraged the violent anger inside of me. "Look, dude. I know you have the hots for my girl, I knew that long before I ever started dating her, which is one of the reasons I asked her out, not to mention she is the hottest chick at school, but she's **_my_** girl and you can't do shit about it." He laughed loudly. "You know, I'll have to teach her a lesson just for spilling my secret."

Then I lost it. I tackled him to the ground and kept punching him. Then I started getting punches back. Soon, all I could taste was blood. Then Boss and Oxnard came running towards us and pulled us off each other. Thankfully I had done more damage to him than he had done to me.

"Get a hold of yourself, Max!" Boss yelled as he struggled to hold me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I shook him off. I turned to Josh who was being held by Oxnard. "I'll finish with you later." I spat. Oxnard let go of him and he smiled.

"I can't wait." He walked away.

(-Do you feel like a man   
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.-)

I ran to Sandy's house as fast as my wounded legs would take me. When I got there, I saw the door slightly open. My stomach dropped.

"Sandy!" I yelled as I ran through the open door. The house was a wreck. Chairs overturned, broken glass every where, but Sandy was nowhere to be found. I saw a note from the mother on the table then under it was an envelope labeled "Maxwell". I opened it and read:

"_Maxwell,_

_This is Spat. I know you have to remember me since you are the one who foils most of my plans. I want to test you and see how truly smart and courageous you are without you beloved Sandy there to cheer you on. I have taken Sandy and by now, we are at my secret layer. But you will not be able to just rush in and find her for as you read this I am changing her and sending her to a different location with something you labeled as useless. Yes, magic is real you twit. She will have a different name, family, and appearance, therefore nearly impossible to find her. Only I know how to find her and will only return her if all of my demands are met. Go to the clubhouse and check your email, tell the others and get to work. And you better hurry; I may just drop the only way to get her back._

_-Spat"_

_  
(_-Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough!  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.-)

I stood there in tears for the first time since I was a little kid. I truly am loosing her.

I ran to the clubhouse, knocking Panda down and stepping on Boss's foot while racing to get my laptop.

"What's the rush, Max?" Pepper asked.

"Spat. He took Sandy. Here's a note he left me. He wants you all to read the email."

(-Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough!-)

-Sandy's point of view-

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Ugh!" I hit the snooze button. "5 more minutes…" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Lilly! LILLY! **_LILIAN ROSE THOMAS GET UP!_**" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm up!" I groaned/yelled back. I sat up in bed and looked over at my calendar.

'_August 7th. Monday, August 7th… Oh! It's the first day of school!' _ I jumped up and got in the shower. Then I picked out my clothes. It took a while but I eventually picked out some Tripp pants and a Happy Bunny Tee shirt. It says "I did it but I'm blaming you". I also put on matching armbands and then put on my mascara and eyeliner with some lip gloss to finish. Then I dried my light brown hair with the almost white streaks in the front. I then put it up in a high ponytail and stuck a red ribbon in it.

'_All set.' _I thought as I grabbed my Happy Bunny shoulder bag back pack and headed down stairs.

"Hey, Mom." I said as I passed her.

"Hey, Honey." She smiled at me. "My Baby is going into her senior year." She cried.

I smiled. "It's ok Mom. I'll like, be back this afternoon." I walked up to her and hugged her. "I love you. See ya around like, 4, ok?"

"OK, Baby. I love you too." She said as she wiped a tear away. I smiled at her before heading out the front door. I walked out of the neighborhood and down a short cut a bunch of my friends and I made in our freshmen year to escape the popular at-the-time senior girls. They were such bitches! I sat down on a tree stump and waited for a few minutes before two of my friends, Ashley and Katie, showed up.

"Hey." Ashley greeted me. She was a tall girl with short black hair and big dark brown eyes. She was wearing checkered pants and a black Dickeys shirt with black vans.

"Hey Ash, What's up? You look all like, annoyed." I responded.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well, Katie decided to ramble about absolutely NOTHING the Entire. Way. Here."

"Kate… You know how Ashley is in the morning. Also you're like, the only morning person." I laughed.

"I don't know how you guys don't like the morning. I mean the suns up; we are full of energy for just **_laying_** around all night. I just don't know how you guys could be so boring right now!" Katie exclaimed. Katie is taller than average but still not taller than Ashley and has long, really thick golden brown hair down to her back. Her eyes are a milk chocolate brown which matched her brown shirt that had skulls and fake silver paint splatters all over it. She was wearing dark blue jeans and pink converse with people's signatures on them.

"Alright! **_SHUT UP KATIE!"_** Ashley screamed. Katie and I jumped and then she grew quiet.

"_Sorry." _she whispered. From then we talked about places we were at since we had last talked and things like annoying little siblings and parents while we walked to school. When we got there, my heart seemed to float in my chest. It felt like part of me was back again.

"Lilly! Hey, hey, Lilly! Over here!" My little sister ran up to me. She was a freshman. Her blond hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a white tee shirt and a pink mini skirt with pink high heels, making her not her normal 3 inches taller than me but 5. Unlike me, she was tan; I couldn't tan if my life depended on it. I look like snow.

"I know I said I would never want to confront you in school but where is my homeroom?" Allison asked.

"Mobile unit 7 is over next to the gym." I answered.

"Well, where is that?"

"Why don't you like, look at the map that they gave you at open house?"

"I don't want to. Besides, I will look like a dork if I did."

"Oh, yeah." Ashley interrupted, "and hanging out with a bunch of Goths make you look so much better." Allison looked around and took out her map and headed off for the gym.

"Thanks Ash." I said.

"No problem, Lil."

-Maxwell's point of view-

"So here's then plan. The girls distract him and then we attack him and tie him up until he tells us where Sandy is. Got it?" Maxwell asked. Everyone nodded as he told everyone what their roles were going to be.

-Later that night at Spat's "secret" layer-

I hit him hard across the face.

"Where is Sandy? Tell me where she is or I'll kill you!"

"If you guess the questions about her right, you should find her no sweat." He smiled. "It shouldn't be so hard since you love her so much." I hit him and knocked him out.

"Bastard…" I mumbled as I went over to the super computer. "Ok, question one. What are the 3 main things she is doing that is hurting her more than the others around her. I only know two!"

"I, umm… I think I know them all..." Stan walked up to the keyboard where I was standing. "Drinking, Anorexia, and cutting." He said. His voice cracked as he said the last one. My stomach dropped but I continued to type anyways.

"Correct." I read, "Next question… "

-Sandy's Point of View-

"Hey." Ashley called to Katie and I as we left our last class of the day. We walked with the rest of the school out the doors and into the parking lot.

"Ugh, I have like, 4th period with _him_." I told the two of them once we were in the woods.

"Oh God." Ashley sighed, "And I have a class or two with _her. _ I know how you feel."

"I don't get it. The both of you have been apart from "_them_" for how long now? What's the big deal? It's our senior year in high school. Let's party hardy!" Katie exclaimed

"And die high!" Ashley and I yelled. We started laughing but then were interrupted but a deep male's voice.

"What? So am I not in the club anymore?" I turned around to see my ex boyfriend and ex best friend Jack smiling at me. "Nice shirt, by the way, Lil. Makes your boobs look great and those pants, mmm mmm mmmm… I always loved that ass of yours."

"What am I to you, I meal? Something you can just like, order on up whenever you please?" I demanded. Daggers could've, should've came out of my eyes. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Babe, you are so much more than that." He leaded down to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"I don't know who you think you are or how you like, got the stupid idea that you could just walk on back into my life but I am done with you and your little games, Jack. I'm through!"

He straightened his composer and the smile was off his face. "What is it? I thought you liked me."

"Yeah, I like, did before you broke my heart for _Miranda_."

"Well, I dumped her for you. You're so much better than her. Not to mention sexier and smarter too."

"So, What? I'm like, back in 1st place? I'm not runner up anymore?"

"I told you everything, you're better and I love you most so why not give it another go?"

"Shut the hell up, Jack. I told you, you ruined it. We could have stayed friends, hell I tried for like, more than four months to stay friends with you but you just wont stop playing your little games. You act like I know nothing at all but the true dumb ass is you. You need to get over yourself and like, your own opinions and views. Think about someone else for once. Good bye, Jack." I started walking towards my house, Ashley and Katie behind me, leaving Jack to stand attempt to think about what I just said.

"Jeeze Lil! You sure told him!" Katie laughed as we entered my house.

"He needed to be told off. He deserved every last bit of that and more. God! I can't like, believe I even went out with him!" I ranted

"At least we got to see him in shock. I am serious, that has to be the best look he has ever gotten. Ever better than the pissed off one!" Ashley smiled. We laughed and went up to my room.

"I'm going to go down stairs to get something to drink. You guys like, want anything?" I asked as I headed out the door.

"Coke." Ashley said.

"Same here, please." Katie agreed.

"Coming right up." I went down stairs and got two cokes and a water bottle. When I was headed back to the stairs, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, Baby." It was my mom.

"Oh, hey mom. Um, like, where are you? I thought you'd be here when I got home?"

"Sorry, Honey. My boss is keeping me late. She has a huge meeting tomorrow and she isn't prepared. I will most likely be here until 8 or so; so you will have to fend for yourself tonight. Do you have friends over?"

"Yeah. It's Kate and Ashley. Can they like, eat over?"

"Sure Honey. I have some pizza in the fridge and there are plenty of other things."

"Ok. Thanks Mom."

"Sure. I'll call you later to check up on you."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Baby." After we hung up, I went upstairs and gave them their drinks.

"Do you guys want to like, eat over?"

"Sure." They both answered in unison. They called their parents on their cell phones and told them they would be over here until late. When they hung up. We went downstairs to pick out some scary movies to watch and eat some pop corn and pizza.

-Maxwell's point of view-

"I think we are going to need some help from Sandy on this one." Stan said.

"What do you mean? She is in a whole different place! Not she would know anyways!" I yelled back at him.

"No, dude. You can go get her diary. It's under her mattress." He looked at the ground as the other girls gasped in shock.

"You can't expect me to read her diary! She would never forgive me!" I exclaimed

"She will if you got her back, dude. Now just go, alright?"

I ran out of there and towards her house. "I can't believe what I am doing..." I got there in no time and ran up to her room. It was clean but looked so different than the last time I had seen it. The last time, the walls were covered with sports trophies and pictures of the whole gang together. Now the walls were a crimson red with song lyrics and depressing quotes written on them.

_'What has happened to her?...'_ I thought. I walked to her bed with red sheets and a black comforter. On the nightstand, there was a picture of the two of us and behind it was an over turned picture. I picked it up and it was a picture of Josh and her except she didn't look happy. He did, but she looked like, I don't know, like she was missing part of her or something.

'_Enough snooping around. Get her diary.'_ I scolded myself. I reached under the mattress.

"**Ouch!"** I exclaimed. I examined my finger and say a drop of red form. I sucked it up and picked up the mattress. Under it was her diary and a razor.

"Damn that hurt." I grabbed the diary and the razor.

'_She is **not** doing this anymore…"_

I ran down the stairs and out the door. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my head as I reached Spat's lab.

"I… got… it…" I said between breaths. I walked over to the computer and handed Stan the book.

"You read it. I don't want to know anything that I'm not supposed to."

"Ok, dude."

"Alright. The question is: What does Sandy want more than anything?"

"At what time? Now or before she got all crazy on us?"

"Now. Is it to pass or to get away from her demented boyfriend or what?"

"It's for…" Stan stopped

"It's for… what?" I asked

"You to save her from Josh and love her as much as she loves you." He said. My heart was crushed but floating. I typed in the last answer. The word _correct_ lit up the screen. I smiled and walked over to Spat. I grabbed his hair and pulled it back.

"Ok, what do we do now?" I asked

"You must find her." He smiled. "Then all you will have to do is press the home button and she will come back."

"How will I do that?" I questioned. He just laughed. I punched him and walked over to the computer.

'_I'll find you, Sandy. Don't you worry about a thing. It will all be ok.'_

-Sandy's point of view-

"Do you guys want to go to the movies or the mall or something this weekend? To like, celebrate surviving the first week of school?"

"Sure. As long as it's a scary movie." Ashley declared

"Oh! We could go see,… ummm…. I am trying to think of a movie I haven't seen…"Katie said, confused and thinking hard. Ashley and I laughed.

3 weeks have passed and the Ham humans are still trying to find Sandy…

- Maxwell's point of view-

"I have narrowed it down to two girls. One is in Washington and the other is in Colorado. Both are in the US." I told them

"Well, who are they?" Bijou asked

"The one in Washington's name is Lillian Thomas and the one is Colorado is Katherine Sims."

"Tell us more about them. How will we be able to help if you aren't telling us more?" Pepper demanded

"Uh, Pepper. I, uh, think he was about to." Oxnard stuttered.

"What!"

"I just mean that I think he was about to but I'm not sure! Please don't get mad at me!" Oxnard begged

"I was just kidding, silly." Pepper kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Oxnard just blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

'_I wish Sandy and I were more like that. I remember when she kissed me on the cheek for the first time…' I blushed at the memory._

**FLASH BACK**

It was their summer vacation right before 7th grade and everyone was playing soccer.

"Do I _have_ to play?" I complained. I was still in my nerdy, uncoordinated stage.

"I bet you've _read_ about it. You'd be an expert." Boss sneered.

"Don't mind him, Maxy." Sandy told me. "He's just jealous." She looked over at him.

"JEALOUS! OF **_HIM!_** WHY WOULD I BE !"

"Because, Boss, You probably can't read at all." She smiled and turned to me. "Now, let's go play, Maxy. You can be on my team if you want."

"Uh, sure." I blushed. We started playing. I was glad I was on Sandy's team. She was kicking the other team's butt. In the middle of the game, Boss kicked the ball and it hit me square in the face.

"**Boss! You _ass!_ You did that on _PURPOSE!_ Automatic foul on you and you can't play for the rest of the game! Go be towel boy for your team _AND_ mine!"** Sandy screamed as she ran over to me**. "And get Maxwell a fucking towel for what _YOU_ did!" **She kneeled down next to me. "Are you ok? Here, let me see." She looked and my face and smiled. "You should be fine. It's good that it was **_Boss_** that kicked it. He's a lousy player anyways."

"**_HEY! _I HEARD THAT!**" Boss exclaimed

"Good! I was hoping you would!" She smiled and looked back at my face. "Don't worry. Not even a bloody nosed could make you look bad." She kissed my cheek and stood up. "Now come on." She said as she offered me her hand. "Let go and win."

**END FLASH BACK**

"Max! Wake up, dude!" Stan yelled in my ear. I jumped and focused on what I was supposed to be doing.

"Well, both girls like gymnastics. But Lilly is more secretive about her love for sports. Lilly wears a red bow in her hair but then Katherine has a twin brother.

"Can we listen to what they are saying or watch them or something?" Panda asked

"Yes. But which one first? I have watched both of them. I video recorded both so want to watch?" Everyone nodded and I turned one the recording.

"Who first?" I asked them

"The one with the twin brother." Stan said. I clicked play and watched the tape. Katherine was a tall girl going into her 2nd year in college. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a gymnastics suit that was green with a white stripe through it.

"_Hey, John. Could you help me for a minute?" She asked in a high pitch voice, batting her eye lashed at him. _

"_Sure. What do you need?" John headed over there._

"_I need help on my balance beam. Could you hold my waist while I walk across it?" She pleaded_

"_Uh, sure. I guess I could."_

"That is definitely **NOT** her. She is nothing like that. Especially the flirting so horribly. No, next." Bijou said confidently.

"Ok… well, Lilly's is from a few weeks ago. It's an argument she had with someone."

"Alright, play it, dude." Stan told me. I clicked play and we saw 3 girls and a guy on the screen.

"_What? So am I not in the club anymore?" _A tall boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes asked. _"Nice shirt, by the way, Lil. Makes your boobs look great and those pants, mmm mmm mmmm… I always loved that ass of yours."_

"_What am I to you, I meal? Something you can just like, order on up whenever you please?"_ The girl, Lilly demanded. She just seemed like a Sandy. Something about the look in her eyesDaggers could've come out of them.He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders

"_Babe, you are so much more than that." _He leaded down to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"_I don't know who you think you are or how you like, got the stupid idea that you could just walk on back into my life but I am done with you and your little games, Jack. I'm through!"_

He straightened his composer and the smile was off his face_. "What is it? I thought you liked me."_

"_Yeah, I like, did before you broke my heart for Miranda." _

"_Well, I dumped her for you. You're so much better than her. Not to mention sexier and smarter too."_

"_So, What? I'm like, back in 1st place? I'm not runner up anymore?"_

"_I told you everything, you're better and I love you most so why not give it another go?"_

"_Shut the hell up, Jack. I told you, you ruined it. We could have stayed friends, hell I tried for like, more than four months to stay friends with you but you just wont stop playing your little games. You act like I know nothing at all but the true dumb ass is you. You need to get over yourself and like, your own opinions and views. Think about someone else for once. Good bye, Jack." _She started walking away; the two other girls were behind her, leaving the guy.

The clip ended. I felt like that was her. It had to be.

"It's her! It's her!" Everyone was saying to each other. The girls started squealing and Stan couldn't get the smile off his face.

"Thanks, dude. You know. I know you like my sis and we all know she likes you and, just so you know, I think it would be cool if you and her got together. I mean, obviously, you care about her or you wouldn't have A: been so rough with Spat B: Kicked Josh's ass like that or C: Worked this hard to get her back. Don't tell anyone I said that, but it's cool with me." I just smiled and turned to the keyboard. Everyone got quiet as I pressed _home._

For a minute, nothing happened. Everyone started to panic and my stomach dropped.

'_What did I do wrong? How is she not back yet? I don't understand. How could this happen? Where the hell is she?' _I thought.


	2. My Happy Ending

'_What did I do wrong? How is she not back yet? I don't understand. How could this happen? Where the hell is she?' _I thought. Just then, a bright blue light lit up the room. Lying on the ground was Sandy asleep, exactly how she was when she left. Her outfit was the same, her hair was still up with the same red ribbon and she had a red slap mark on the side of her face that I imagine Josh gave her before she was kidnapped. I smiled and walked over to where she was. I knelt down and put my hand on the cheek that was slapped. Fury wanted to go kill the son of a bitch right now but I contained my anger. I was just happy and relieved that Sandy was right there next to me. As I took my hand away from her face, her eyes fluttered open.

"Maxy?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I'm here Sandy." Everyone cheered and hugged. Sandy sat up straight.

"I am sorry, Maxy. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want you guys to know about Josh or like, my problems. I just, oh, I'm so sorry." She sobbed as I hugged her.

"Sandy, I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again, ok? I promise. Josh will never touch you again. You know, I beat his ass for you." I smiled down at her.

She laughed. "Thanks Maxy. Did you get hurt?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"No. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you to tell you the truth." I touched her cheek. Her eyes widened and she put her hand over mine. "Don't worry." I said, "Not any mark on your face could make you look bad." We both smiled and kissed. Everyone in the room awed and oooed except Stan who said "That's nasty, dude."

-1 year later----Maxwell's Point of View-

Everything just got better and better since that last big scare. Sandy and I have been together ever since and Josh got arrested for domestic battery. Sandy stopped all of her bad habits and took up sports again. Her grades have risen to all A's and 2 B's and she has a scholarship to Princeton University, the same college that I am going to. Romance flooded the clubhouse once Sandy and I got together. Pashmina and Stan hooked up (really annoying Howdy and Dexter), Bijou and Hamtaro got together (Boss was not happy about this), Oxnard and Pepper are going to get married in 4 months and Cappy and Penelope are going out. It seems as if things for us are just going to keep getting better and better. We really should go to the prison Spat is in and thank him for all he has done to make us happy. Not that he really meant to or anything.

**_THE END_**.

Thank you for reading my first ever fan fic. Lots of Love to all of you. Please rate. Flames are ok with me too. Thank you so much!

Sam


	3. Many Thanks and Best Wishes

I would like to thank the only 3 people who reviewed this story. Reviewers are what truly make a writers do their best! Many thanks to all of you! Best Wishes!

The Bunny Queen

Jonathan The Ham-Ham

Ham-Kelly


	4. Writing a book

I am very sorry that I have not updated/ created a new story recently. I have been working on my book instead. I did not want people to think that I just forgot about them. I will update as soon as possible but I am having to finish typing up the book so I can send it to publishers. Thank you so much for reading my stories. You truly do not know how much it means to me. And special thanks to those of you who commented. And flamers, even though I don't particularly _like or enjoy_ reading your comments, thank you for taking your time to do so.

Thank you so much! I'll update/ create new stories A.S.A.P! 

Samantha


End file.
